Feelings series
by Ren Takao
Summary: [Secuela de Suicide] Después del suicidio de Takao, es decisión de ellos si dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos y demonios internos o buscar la felicidad por la que Kazunari luchó estando en vida. [Muerte de personaje] [AoKi] [MidoTaka] [HimuTaka] [HimuIzu] [AkaFuri]
1. Memories

**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo escribo esto para entretener a las masas y esas cosas (?).**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>_Ren_

**Palabras:** _1,115_

**Advertencias. OoC que espero no sea tan notorio, es la primera vez que escribo AoKise y no sé que tan bien haya quedado (y así he roleado a Kise plz). Angst y drama o más bien un intento de, ¿falta de lógica? No sé si la tenga pero si resulta confuso entender algunas partes me disculpo por eso.**

**Dedicado a Tomato, la chica que aceptó ser mi beta y con quien termino fangirleando la mayor parte del tiempo cuando nos ponemos a platicar. Mujer, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, un saludo a todos los que se han decidido pasar a leer esto. Traigo el segundo OS de esta pequeña serie de historias que espero los hagan llorar, sí...soy una mala persona(?) pero yo me pongo a llorar cuando estoy escribiendo historias tan emo, dramáticas y que me hacen sacar esos sentimientos :C espero que les guste todo este rollo que empieza siendo más o menos triste y termina siendo muy...fluff y dramático (?)<strong>

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Memories<strong>_—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Teóricamente, tenía dos posibilidades de elección._

_Seguirse lamentando con sus memorias u olvidar todo de la manera que fuera._

_Claramente, había elegido la primera sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que su decisión había sido tomada en cuenta._

_No era fácil olvidar. Nunca lo había sido para alguien para él._

_Por eso es que odiaba ser demasiado sensible._

_._

Después de la fatídica muerte de Kazunari, Ryōta se había encerrado en su habitación en busca de una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que Takaocchi estaba sufriendo? ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba una respuesta. ¡Solo quería una maldita respuesta!

Estaba solo. Completamente solo, su amigo se había ido y él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que eso sucediera.

Lágrimas acompañadas por sollozos.

Auto odio.

Negación.

.

_Siempre había apostado que de ambos, sería él el primero en dejarse vencer. Error._

_No podía estar más equivocado en eso. ¡Aún seguía de pie!_

_Podría odiar a Midorima por haber sido tan borde con Takao o simplemente entrar en depresión. Prefería más odiar al peliverde, pero era casi imposible el sentir odio por alguien que no valía la pena._

_Depresión. Estado en el que el individuo entra en un profundo estado de tristeza, al menos eso es lo que tenía entendido que significaba esa palabra._

_Ni siquiera por tener a Aomine apoyándole podía dejar de sentirse tan triste, de desear que todo desapareciera o al menos que todo a su alrededor dejase de ser tan gris._

_._

¿Cómo había superado todo el proceso de duelo? Seguía sin saberlo realmente. Solo recuerda que un día acepto que ya no tendría a ese fiel amigo cerca para hacerle sentir mejor.

Los recuerdos duelen. Pueden destrozar tu felicidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destruirte por dentro sin saber que lo hacen…cambiar tu perspectiva de ver el mundo. En pocas palabras, pueden hacerte evolucionar como ser humano.

También pueden hacer que sonrías estúpidamente, iluminar por un momento tu existencia. Hacerte sentir satisfecho con todo lo que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida.

Ryōta sabía perfectamente todo eso y más.

Su mente estaba llena de malas como de buenas experiencias vividas y le era imposible deshacerse de ellas. Por más que algunas memorias le hicieran llorar, apreciaba cada momento y claramente no podría pedir que fuera para menos.

.

_Sí. Era una mala costumbre el esconderse para llorar y no romper esa imagen perfecta de alguien que siempre está sonriendo sin importar que clase de problemas tuviera._

_Tampoco era su culpa que no le gustase que nadie le viera llorar o le tuviera lástima. No era de esa clase de persona._

_Por eso le agradaba la compañía de Daiki. Porque el moreno nunca le preguntaba que estaba mal, simplemente le daba un cálido abrazo y le dejaba llorar hasta se sintiera mejor, o al menos así era antes de que todos cambiaran de manera tan drástica._

_Después llego Takao a su vida. Ese chico en un principio fue una molestia, pero con el tiempo aprendió que era alguien en quien podía confiar._

_Le estaba eternamente agradecido por haberle brindado su amistad y confianza, por haberle ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos y dudas, pero sobre todo, le daba gracias por haber sido un gran consejero amoroso aunque su vida en ese ámbito fuera una completa mierda._

_._

—Kise—dijo el moreno llamando la atención del rubio.

Su mente estaba llena de buenos y malos recuerdos, pero eso no le importaba si gracias a ellos su historia de amor –si es que podía definirla de esa forma- había sido escrita.

No iba a negar que durante una semana completa había llorado con tan solo recordar cómo había perdido aquel partido contra Daiki, que faltó a clases durante la misma cantidad de tiempo y mucho menos que en su trabajo como modelo le habían llamado la atención por haberse descuidado de esa forma.

Tampoco podía negar que después de ese encuentro, tenía las emociones mezcladas. Que entre su frustración y tristeza, había algo de culpa por haber tomado la decisión de dejar de _admirar _a Aomine.

Ciertamente, no era admiración lo que sentía realmente por el moreno.

Risa sarcástica. Sentimiento de molestia con su persona.

—Te amo, Kise—soltó Aomine con sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo.

Felicidad.

Eran realmente pocas las veces que había escuchado a su pareja decir esas palabras. Daiki sonrojado le daba ternura, demasiada. Tanta ternura que no podía expresarlo en palabras coherentes si alguien le pedía que definiera ese cálido sentimiento que inundaba su pecho.

—Yo también, Aominecchi—una linda sonrisa acompañada por un toque carmín acompañaron sus palabras.

.

_Ah._

_Algún tiempo después, Aomine volvió a ser el de antes. O algo así._

_El moreno se volvió su soporte, su confidente, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su familia._

_Su todo._

_No importaban los problemas que tuvieran antes, que su rodilla estuviera lesionada._

_Después de que Kazunari se suicidara, había sido Daiki el que lo impulsó a salir adelante, quien le dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba. ¡Hasta se había disculpado por ser un imbécil!_

_Aomine no podría vivir sin Kise aunque tratara de proponérselo. No quería pasar por lo mismo que Midorima de alguna forma se había buscado solo, no quería sufrir el no tener a su sol personal cerca._

_Daiki también podía estar muy agradecido con Takao. En primera, por haber soportado a Kise durante tanto tiempo –aunque no se comparara con todo lo que había tenido que soportarle él-; en segunda, por haberle aconsejado y ser alguien de confianza para el rubio y, en tercera, por haberle convencido de dar el primer paso para confesar sus sentimientos._

_._

De acuerdo.

Sus memorias muchas veces lo traicionaban y lo obligaban a seguir con esa mala costumbre de esconderse para que nadie le viera llorar, y a final de cuentas, terminar siendo descubierto por Aomine gracias a sus sollozos.

Tenían una relación algo _peculiar _pero no podía pedir que fuera de otra forma o de lo contrario no sentiría una felicidad sin comparación alguna.

Una sonrisa.

Amor.

Después de tanto tiempo, Kise Ryōta se sentía amado por alguien y eso le hacía llorar de felicidad. Puede que ese detalle lo haga parecer demasiado sensible, pero es algo que no tiene importancia o claramente, dejaría de ser él mismo y sabe de alguien que no le perdonaría eso.

Así como los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos, también pueden ser todo lo contrario.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a coleccionar momentos felices para olvidar los que no son para nada gratos.

.

—Takaocchi. Te prometo que seré feliz, después de todo ya sufrí mucho, ¿no crees? —cuestionó el blondo estando frente al lugar de descanso de quien fuera alguien importante en su vida.

Daiki estaba a su lado, después de todo, estaba agradecido con el azabache que había hecho su trabajo de Cupido estando en vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy una mala persona? Puede que sí, sigo sin saberlo(?). Nah, yo sé que tengo un lugar apartado en el infierno.<strong>

**Takao ;A; por qué te mataste hijo mío (N/A. Roleo a Kazunari, por lo tanto es mi hijo xD), eso quedará para otra historia en donde haga sufrir a Midorima (¿se nota mucho que amo hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan?). En fin, aviso que si estoy trabajando con Fallen Angels aunque las ideas se me estén muriendo a cada rato, pero les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda y que tal vez edite y re-suba Destiny's Cruelty.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Me quieren matar? Recuerden dejar un comentario, crítica constructiva, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte en la caja de reviews o si mejor lo prefieren dense una vuelta por mi perfil en esta cosa del mal. Quiero conocer a mis lectores uwu (auto publicidad plz).**

**-Ren**


	2. Guilty

**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki que nos hace sufrir por no canonizar ni el AoKi, el MidoTaka o el KagaKuro(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias. Hurt-comfort, insinuación HimuTaka y HimuIzu. Muerte de personaje...preparen los pañuelos queridas que si yo lloré escribiendo espero que ustedes lloren a la hora de leer esto.<strong>

**Himuro, I'm so sorry QwQ**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera entrega de esta serie, segundo OS publicado en la misma historia. ¡Gracias a todas las que han comentado esto! En verdad me alegra saber que están leyendo Feelings a pesar de que tiene tanto angst que me duele escribirlo, pero soy tan masoquista que debo terminar lo que empecé.<strong>

**En verdad, apenas estoy asimilando que mate a Takao. Tan fácil que fue escribir Suicide y tan difícil que fue escribir Guilty. Les prometo a todas que haré sufrir a Midorima por ser tan borde, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**No me extiendo más y les dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Guilty—<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suspira largamente por tercera vez en el lapso de una hora.

Nunca en su vida había extrañado a alguien tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos. Se sentía solo, abandonado.

_Roto._

Los pensamientos que llegó a tener antes de conocer a Kazunari estaban de regreso. Atsushi siempre estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo, extrañamente el chico de vista de águila de Seirin llegó a buscar la mejor forma de hacerle sentir mejor.

Nada ni nadie le haría sentirse mejor.

—_Idiota…_

Le extraña.

Extraña sus bromas y su sarcasmo, las fiestas privadas que casi siempre terminaban organizando en su departamento en Akita. Extraña su cara de enojo cuando le molestaba, ese singular carácter y su particular forma de ser.

Extraña que sea el único que entiende cómo se siente, extraña sus comentarios ácidos y el pelear de manera constante por los álbumes de OLDCODEX y GRANRODEO.

Extraña al chico que llegó a ser Kazunari Takao.

Otro largo y profundo suspiro.

Sabe que el extrañarlo no lo va a traer de regreso, pero nada pierde con recordar esos buenos tiempos en los que a veces le encontraba cantando con un cepillo para el cabello haciendo la misma función que un micrófono imaginario, recuerda su gran obsesión con el helado de chocolate que siempre le daba cuando estaba triste y necesitaba de algo que le hiciera olvidar.

_Recordar._

Nada perdía con recordar lo mucho que le quería, tanto que llegó a considerarlo un hermano menor. Otro chico al que tendría que cuidar al igual que ya lo hacía con Murasakibara y Kagami.

.

La fina navaja recorre su piel.

Ah.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía que una navaja le recordara que estaba vivo, lo mucho que le alegraba que su fiel amiga haga de su dolor algo físico y tangible.

_Culpa._

La última vez que se había cortado Takao lo descubrió.

Tal y como él mismo había hecho cuando conoció a ese idiota, recibió una gran cantidad de golpes por parte del menor.

No opuso resistencia alguna, sabía que se lo tenía merecido por ser tan cobarde como en esos momentos.

Se sentía tan jodidamente culpable por haber regresado a lo mismo.

Seguramente, si Kazunari le viera le daría de nuevo la paliza de su vida. Y después reirían como el par de tontos que siempre fueron juntos.

_Culpa._

Esa palabra, pero sobretodo el sentimiento, definían perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Las cicatrices tardarían en desaparecer un tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar de flagelarse de tal manera, solamente para no sentir de nuevo la gran culpa que invadía su mente.

Aunque no podía dejar de culpar a Kazunari por haberse ahogado en la tina.

.

Los primeros días habían sido realmente difíciles.

Recaídas a sus malos hábitos de antes, manías.

_Tristeza._

En verdad había sido demasiado difícil para alguien como él superar ese episodio.

Su fortaleza de un momento a otro se había derrumbado, dejando solamente los escombros a su alrededor, dejándole completamente desprotegido de nuevo.

Kise y Aomine lo estuvieron cuidando durante un tiempo. Su personalidad ligeramente similar a la de Takao y el que a quién consideraba su mejor amigo estuviera muerto era algo por lo que el rubio y el moreno se preocupaban.

Después pasó a ser responsabilidad de Taiga y Tetsuya.

Esa época fue dura, difícil.

_Dolorosa._

Toda la situación en la que estaba metido le hacía sentir como un niño que acaba de perder a sus padres.

Todos a su alrededor estaban preocupados a excepción de Midorima.

Para el peliverde, Tatsuya siempre fue una especie de obstáculo.

Ese chico con peinado de emo siempre estando al lado de Kazunari. Besando su mejilla o revolviendo sus cabellos cariñosamente.

Para Himuro, Shintarō era el idiota que lastimó a Takao a tal punto que entró en una profunda depresión para finalmente, terminar con su vida.

_Odio._

_Rencor._

Dominado por esas emociones, fue capaz de buscar al peliverde en Shutoku y darle el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida.

Estaba molesto.

Molesto con la vida que le quitaba lo que más le importaba, con Kazunari por haber huido de sus problemas de esa forma, con Midorima por haber sido tan borde e imbécil, pero sobre todo, estaba molesto con él mismo por no haber sido él quien estuviera tres metros bajo tierra y no el azabache.

—¡Kazunari está muerto por tu culpa!

Midorima en un principio no entendió del todo porque ese tipo lo había golpeado frente a todos sus superiores, quienes solamente estaban viendo la situación con la cabeza baja.

Nadie quería intervenir.

Ni Miyaji, ni Ootsubo o Kimura, menos el entrenador.

Ese peliverde necesitaba de un buen escarmiento y dejarían que el encolerizado pelinegro fuera el encargado de aquello.

Midorima necesitaba que alguien le hiciera entender que la forma en la que trató a Takao no había sido de lejos la más correcta.

Tatsuya necesitaba descargar su enojo.

Odiaba al peliverde, por haberse robado el corazón de Kazunari.

Tal vez eran celos, aunque no podía precisar realmente por qué razón estaba celoso siempre que el azabache le hablaba con ese aire de enamorado de Midorima.

No podía precisar si era porque sentía que su mejor amigo se estaba alejando de su lado o si era por algo más.

.

La lista de reproducción estaba por repetirse de nuevo.

Era una costumbre escuchar aquellas canciones durante ese frío y triste día. Una botella de vino francés era su única compañera.

Todas las veces que había disfrutado con Kazunari hasta el amanecer, llenándose de frituras y dulces hasta a reventar y cantando hasta que los vecinos empezaran a quejarse por el ruido.

Recordaba la última vez que celebró el cumpleaños del menor.

Había sido su cumpleaños 16, habían disfrutado bastante y había gastado algo de sus ahorros en regalarle toda la discografía de OLDCODEX en edición limitada y una chaqueta de los LA Lakers autografiada.

Esbozó una triste y efímera sonrisa para después dar un gran sorbo a la botella de vino que iba por la mitad de su contenido.

Podía sentir como sus sentidos se entorpecían poco a poco pero nada de eso le importaba o al menos no de momento. En la mañana tendría que preocuparse por estar bien, tomaría una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y escondería con maquillaje las cicatrices en sus muñecas y las oscuras ojeras.

Si Kise o Kuroko le vieran en ese estado tratarían de hablar con él para que entienda. Si Taiga lo viera así lo desconocería como hermano, si Shun lo veía así probablemente le acompañe.

Se sentía como una como una mierda en esos momentos, pero sería la última vez que se emborrachaba y escuchaba toda esa música que solamente le traía malos recuerdos.

Dejaría de auto flagelarse. Buscaría ayuda de ser necesario.

Con algo de torpeza, tomo de nuevo la botella de vino entre sus manos, alzando la misma como si está fuese una copa y estuviera haciendo un brindis.

—Por mi felicidad. —dijo.

El frío líquido pasó fácilmente por su garganta, quemado la misma por el alcohol. El ligero sabor amargo le hacía sentir mejor.

.

Como era costumbre, entre el círculo de amigos de Kazunari todos habían ido a visitarlo.

Ya eran cinco años desde su muerte, pero seguían sin asimilar que ya no tenían a ese alegre y bromista chico cerca.

Kise había pasado por él en la mañana, lo había ayudado a arreglarse un poco para que se viera presentable.

—Es la última vez que lo hago, Ryōta.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, le ayudaría a su amigo en todo lo que necesitara para ser feliz. No le importaba hacer un pequeño sacrificio con tal de vez a uno de sus mejores amigos felices para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo.

.

—Shintarō. —llamó al peliverde. Había sido algo difícil tragarse todo su orgullo y parte del odio que le tenía a ese tipo más alto que él mismo. —Sé que entre nosotros no existe algo más que un mutuo odio y lo entiendo, pero me gustaría terminar con eso. Kazu querría que nos llevemos bien. —explicó sin darle la mayor importancia a la fría mirada sobre su persona. —Lamento mucho haberte golpeado ese día, en verdad. Es solo que estaba cegado por la tristeza y el rencor. ¿Sabes? Hace poco me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Kazunari van más allá que una simple amistad y es por eso que me gustaría que nuestra relación mejore. Kazu en verdad te amaba y yo respeto eso, siempre lo he respetado aunque no lo parezca. —extendió su mano derecha, esperando que su contrario la tomara o al menos entendiera el significado que tenía ese gesto para él.

A pesar de los años, seguía sin seguir las costumbres japonesas.

—Supongo…que tenías razón ese día. No puedo evitar pensar en que fue mi culpa de alguna forma. Disculpas aceptadas, Himuro. —Midorima tomó la mano contraria, olvidando todos los rencores del pasado.

—Tatsuya. No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido.

.

Una vez que todos se fueran, Tatsuya decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Necesitaba hacer aquello para cerrar ese episodio de su vida.

—…Kazu, hoy le he pedido a Shintarō disculpas por todo. Sé que te hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigos desde el principio pero…—hizo una leve pausa para respirar y tranquilizarse un poco. —Si todo hubiera sido diferente puedo asegurarte que sería amigo de ese peliverde. Ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo y es tu culpa. —sonrió con sarcasmo. —Y sabes. No me arrepiento de haberte golpeado esa vez, el día que nos conocimos…necesitabas de alguien que te hiciera entender que todo aquello estaba mal. Tampoco me arrepiento de haberte molestado, era divertido y mucho…amaba la forma en la que me decías que era un egocéntrico pero de todas formas me seguías el juego. Kazu, eres un completo idiota…y es por eso que te extraño. —un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al decir esas palabras. Era la primera vez que abría tanto sus sentimientos que se sentía extraño. —Espero que estés en algún lado, viendo como todos son felices a su manera. Ryōta y Daiki siguen saliendo y se les ve tan enamorados que seguro querrías vomitar, me gustaría que vieras que ayer decidí dejar de ser un idiota y volver a ser feliz. ¿Sabes? He decidido guardar en alguna parte toda la música de los grupos que a ambos nos gustaban, no porque me desagraden ahora, sino porque me traen dolorosos recuerdos de cuando pasábamos noches enteras en mi departamento cantando hasta morir. —el llanto fue tomando cada vez más fuerza.

Tatsuya podía sentir como inconscientemente se derrumbaba de nuevo, la última vez que lo haría para volver a construir su devastada fortaleza con los escombros a su alrededor. —Kazunari, me gustaría que vieras como es que quiero recuperar mi felicidad de nuevo. Soy un completo imbécil, me hubiera gustado decirte que estaba completamente enamorado de ti cuando todavía seguías a mi lado, aunque me rechazaras no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo…creo que sería menos doloroso que todo esto. —soltó una carcajada sarcástica. —Kazunari. Te amo. —pronunció dejando un suave beso sobre la lápida. —Y es por eso que me despido de este sentimiento. Creo que le daré una oportunidad a Shun, ha cambiado en los últimos años y se preocupa bastante por mí. Quiero creer que si siguieras vivo me dirías que le dé una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>I REALLY CANNOT WITH THIS FEELINGS -se mata(?)-.<strong>

**Lloré cerca de dos o a tres veces. De hecho leo el final y me sale la lagrimita QwQ y pensar que fue algo que no tenía planeado escribir, o al menos estaba planeado a medias.**

**¿Merezco la muerte e ir al infierno? Sí. ¿Merezco que no me den regalo de cumpleaños? Eso ya lo veremos.**

**Toda está serie irá a parar a mi propia biblioteca oscura(?).**

**Tomatazos, quejas, amenazas de muerte por favor déjenlo en reviews uwu.**

**-Ren, la que anda escribiendo angst y le llegan ideas para escribir hetero(?).**


End file.
